The lost Targaryan Princess
by lorca01
Summary: Not all Queen Rhaella's children born between Prince Rhaegar and Prince Viserys died. With most of her family dead, princess Aeryelle must claim her birthright to protect her sister Daenerys from King Robert's assassins.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB"Disclaimer: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB"I don't own any rights to the characters in this story. This story is meant as an homage to the original stories created by G.R.R. Martin, which I love and admire. I am using the timelines from the HBO television series. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"Prologue/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" /spanRhaegar had been giddy since his mother Rhaella had told him that he was getting a little sibling. He couldn't wait to become a brother, because being the crown prince meant he couldn't just play with other children. He was seven years old and had rarely been with other children, so he was excited because his sibling would become his best friend and if it was a girl when they grew up she would also be his wife. He didn't understand why he needed a wife but as long as it meant he wasn't alone anymore he was glad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Maester Pycelle had explained to him that his mother was going into labour and soon the baby was to arrive. Rhaegar felt bad for being excited since he could hear his mother scream thoughout the castle but nobody seemed particularly anxious about it, so he assumed that everything was alright./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"He woke up startled and the bright sunshine that came through the window proved that is was almost noon. Rhaegar rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he jumped out of bed and towards his mother's chambers. He had almost reached the door, when he was gently pulled back by a man in a white cloak:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" „No so fast, you highness. Your mother and your sister need to rest now." Ser Barristan Selmy explained with a broad smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" „A sister? I wanted a brother! How will I play properly with a sister? She can't even use a sword!" Rhaegar complained half-heartedly and then grinned. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" „I want to see her." He asked and tried to wiggle our Ser Barristan's grasp./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" „You will in due time. They need to rest now. Being born is exhausting!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB"Ser Barristan hadn't finished his explanation, when a thundering voice from within the chamber startled them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" „Black hair! No true Targaryan was ever born with black hair! Who did you lay with woman? How dare you dishornouring me like this!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"The king had obviously entered his wife's chamber from the other side and was again accusing the queen of unfaithfullness. This wasn't new and Ser Barristan admired the queen for the way she had been able to handle this so far. As Lord Commander of the King's Guard he knew that there was nothing to the accusations but Kind Aerys had become increasingly paranoid in recent months. Ser Barristan nodded to Ser Damian and the younger knight took the prince away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" „You should be properly dressed your highness. You know how the kind and queen insist on this. I will accompany you to your chambers, where your servant will assist you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"He pulled the prince away and gave Ser Barristan an annoyed look. He was a member of the Kingsguard and not a babysitter. Ser Barristan made a mental note to talk to Ser Damian. They were there to protect the royal family and that included protecting the prince from what Ser Barristan knew would happen in the queen's chambers. The prince and Ser Damian were barely out of earshot, when the first hit was heard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-GB" /span „My love I swear I haven't lain with anybody but you. Please remember what mother told us. The legend of old Valyria: Children with black hair were supposed to be blessed by the gods with great strength. It is a great blessing. She will rise against her enemies!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"The queen begged and Ser Barristan heard how the king hesitated before hitting her again. Ser Barristan realised that he had grabbed his sword handle so hard that his knuckles were white./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" „I remember." The king answered unsure. „But if so, we must keep this a secret, as long as she is young. There are many enemies to the crown. She can't defend herself yet." He added./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" „Of course! You are right! We could say she is foster child from Dorne, if asked. Nobody will questioned this. Only the King's Guard must know, so they know they must protect her with their life."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Rhaella said quickly and Ser Barristan knew his queen well enough to know that she had been prepared from this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" „Very well. So it shall be. We will let everyone know that the girl has died." Aerys said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" „I would like to name her Aeryelle. Do you give your blessing my king?" Rhaelle asked almost shy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" „Whatever." The king replied and left the room slamming the door. /p 


End file.
